Conversation Hearts
by smeykunz
Summary: ESN Valentine Fluff, Three chapters, Eric/Sookie, Rated M. Enjoy the Viking goodness!COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I'm posting this in parts over the course of the week. It's a "three-shot" if you will. Call me cruel. This fic is a Valentine gift for my best Eric loving gal pal. Enjoy it T!

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud knock at the door that shook me from my sleep. I checked the clock, 11:30am. I had overslept again. I was really more of a daytime person, but staying up to spend time with Eric was taking its toll. I climbed out of bed and strolled to the door. It was a FedEx delivery man.

"Delivery for a Miss Sookie Stackhouse. That you?"

"Yes, where do I sign."

I signed the little paper and took the box from him. I thanked the driver and shut the door.

I turned the box over in my hand. I could hear pieces rattling around inside. The name on the label said "Northman", not that I was terribly surprised by that.

I sliced the box open with a pair of scissors, careful not to cut whatever was inside. There was a small pink box and a note.

_Lover-_

_I will pick you up tonight at 8. _

_Hopefully the contents of this box will give you an indication of my plans for you._

_E_

I fought the urge to be angry. Why did Eric always assume that when he said jump, I would say "How High?"

Little candy hearts spilled out of the box when I opened it. They were conversation hearts.

"What's so special about that?"

It wasn't until I began to read them that I predicted what my evening would entail.(Word of the Day, thank you very much!)

"Lick me, Harder, Suck me, Faster, Touch me, Rub it, Fu......Oh my!" I slammed the last heart down, reducing it to powder.

Heat was already rising up inside of me. This was going to be a very long day.

I tried to keep myself busy cleaning, but my mind kept wandering. His lips on my neck, hands wandering down my body, his gracious plenty throbbing in my hand. Oh lord! I was going to have to think about something else and fast!

When it was finally 6 o'clock on the longest day of my life, I decided I had better take a shower and put myself together. I walked over to my closet surveying my wardrobe. If I was going to try and make Eric crazy tonight, I needed the perfect outfit. Nothing seemed quite right. I pushed to the back and noticed a black trench coat. I grinned.

I hurried through my shower, mostly paying attention to shaving so every part of me was smooth as a silk. I toweled off and applied a generous amount of thick and creamy lotion. I wanted my skin as soft as possible.

I styled my hair in a casual French twist. It would be easier to pull out the clip and shake it loose, something I knew Eric would enjoy. I applied a little powder, blush, and a soft pink lip gloss.

Earrings. I needed earrings. I grabbed a little pair of gold studs and popped them in. Nothing flashy, just a little shine. I popped on a gold chain and a matching gold bangle bracelet to complete the look. Of course I was still in a towel, so I strode out to my room to finish the ensemble.( I think that was last Tuesday's word, although I could be wrong.)

Rummaging through my lingerie drawer, I grabbed a new pink and black lacy bra and panty set. I had bought it from Tara on a whim not exactly knowing when I'd wear it. I hoped it would survive the evening. Not likely.

Adding lace-topped black thigh highs and a pair of black heels, I stood back to survey myself in the mirror. There was a knock at the door. Eric!

I grabbed my trench coat and slid it on, tying the belt at the waist.

When I opened the door, Eric grinned that sexy grin at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him for a long steamy kiss. His tongue parted my lips and I moaned softly. My God could he kiss! I dove the fingers of my left hand into his blond locks, grabbing his butt with my right. His hands were rubbing all over my body. I had to pull myself from him or we were never going to make it out the door.

I readjusted my coat and swept a stray hair from my face.

"So, where are we going tonight anyway?

"My house."

Oh hell! I started out the door, but doubled back grabbing the box of hearts off the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy cow! I can't believe the outpouring of reviews and PM's I've gotten on this tiny part one. Makes me think I'm in the wrong line of work with this whole Bill thing. lol

Here's part 2. It's short, but I promise I'll hurry with the much longer third part ;-)

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was unusually playful in the car, leaning over licking Eric's earlobe and nipping him on the neck.

"Sookie, we won't make it to my home if you don't stop that right now."

"So."

I reached my hand over to rub him through his jeans.

SCREECH!

We had barely stopped before Eric pushed his seat back and pulled me into his lap facing him.

"I warned you."

His hands ran up my thighs to the top of my stockings. I could feel his hardness pressing against me. I leaned over to meet our lips when he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

It was then that I noticed my coat had fallen open and he could see down the front of it. My face grew red.

"I see you had a plan lover."

He licked his lips.

"And I like the way you think."

Eric crushed his mouth to mine, sliding his tongue along my lips, slipping it into my mouth. He slid his hand over pulling my panties aside. His thumb found my nub, gently rubbing it in tight circles. One cool finger slid in to sample my wetness, followed by a second. He pushed them into me in a slow, cruel pace. I braced my palms on the roof, grinding to meet his touch.

His kisses hazed my senses. The rhythm of his hands had me gasping for breath, wanting so much to feel him hard and strong thrusting into me. His free hand rubbed one nipple through the soft lace of my bra, then pulling the cup down and taking it into his mouth, laving my breast with his tongue. Leaning in to him, I could feel myself coming undone, swirling my senses into ribbons of exquisite bliss.

He bit down into my soft breast as I met my release, sending wave after wave of pleasure rippling through my body.

"Oh God Eric!"

I leaned back against the steering wheel riding out every spasm shaking through me. Eric removed his fingers, licking them clean.

"You taste wonderful lover. I need to get you home for seconds. Maybe thirds."

He winked at me and gave me a sly grin before placing me over in my seat and taking off like a bat out of hell toward Shreveport. I looked over at my Viking. Something told me this was going to be a very long night. Something also told me that it wouldn't be long enough.


	3. Chapter 3

OMVG! Thanks to all of you for the great reviews. I just may have to write ESN more often!

Ok, here comes the good part. Hold on tight. All Hail the Northman! That Viking can satisfy a remarkably large chunk of the global female populous all on his own ;-)

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We made it as far as the front steps of Eric's house before he was on me again, his hard body pressing me against the door. In a millisecond, his hands were cupping my butt and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips met beginning one of his steamy, world class kisses. _Dear god! This guy wrote the book on kissing. If he didn't...he should have._

Despite his body rubbing against me, I was starting to get cold.

"Eric, it's cold out here."

He set me down and opened the door, leading me inside. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Come lover, I have many ideas on how to warm you up."

Snatching me up in his arms, we barreled up the stairs to his room. My coat pooling on the floor at my feet, I stood there for a moment while he fondled me with his eyes.

"Sookie, you are heavenly. My ambrosia, my addiction."

He moved closer, his chest pressing against my aching breasts. He rubbed his thumb across my lips.

"I want you.

Along my neck.

"I need you."

Over my breast.

"You are mine."

His tongue darted in my mouth, dancing with mine as his hands moved along my sides. Every part of me came alive with his touch. I tugged at the hem of his shirt, pushing it up over his chest. I ran my fingertips through the indents of his muscles, squeezing his hard nipples. He moaned into my mouth before pulling away to yank the shirt over his head. His white skin shimmering in front of me, I grabbed his shoulders, scraping them with my nails.

Pushing himself closer to me, we fell backwards onto the bed, his body blanketed over mine. I wriggled beneath him feeling his hardness growing larger, pressing against my leg through his jeans. His mouth went down to my breast, sucking my nipple through the lacy cup of my bra. I struggled to undo the clasp. I wanted to feel him against my skin.

Eric shared my desire to free myself, reaching down and tearing the fabric from my body. I had a feeling that bra would never make it out of this room alive. His whole mouth was on my breast now, suckling me. He bit down softly around my nipple, drawing out my blood. I gasped and threw my head back.

"Oh Eric!"

"Remember that name, lover. You will be using it a lot tonight."

He grinned at me, waggling his eyebrows before resuming his exploration of me, his cool tongue licking lines down my belly. Both hands stroked my thighs, rolling my stockings down, slipping my shoes from my feet. He stopped for a moment with a wicked gleam in his eye. He snatched my shoes off the floor and once again secured them on my feet.

"Keep these on. You'll be needing them."

I wasn't sure what he had planned for my shoes, but I didn't care. I was anxious to get him out of his pants and reached down, fumbling with his belt. I undid the button on his jeans, listening to the scrape of his zipper as I pulled it down. God bless this man and his aversion to underwear! My hand found it's way down to grab hold and stoke his hard, long length. I hadn't called it a 'gracious plenty' for nothing! Wrapping my legs around him, I used my thighs to push his jeans down over his hips. He gave me a surprised look.

"My, aren't we enterprising this evening."

He kicked them the rest of the way off his legs and across the room. His mouth found it's way back between my legs to my already soaking wet mound. He licked gently, teasing me through the fabric before winding the elastic around one finger. With a quick tug, the small triangle of lace was gone. I felt a cool breeze blow across my nub before Eric took it into his mouth sucking, teasing, pulling it gently with his teeth. My body pulsed with excitement. I felt my climax building up in my center, beginning to send shocks down my legs.

Two cool fingers slipped into me, his thumb replacing his mouth, swirling magically around my nub. I grabbed his blond hair pulling his face to mine just in time to meet our lips as I clenched my muscles around his fingers, meeting my release with waves of golden bliss.

I was given only a minute of rest before Eric grabbed me off the bed, carrying me down the stairs to the foyer. He set me on the floor next to the staircase, placing my hands on the banister.

"Stay here, I'll only be a moment."

Before I could think that leaving me there right now was terribly poor timing, he was back with a black box in his hand. He opened it, revealing a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs. Oh lord! He's got to be kidding me. Where does he come up with this stuff?

"I had these made especially for you. Titanium alloy so you will not break free. I had the fur wrapped on them so as not to bruise your skin."

He kissed me on the cheek. Grabbing both of my hands in one of his, he moved them up higher on the handrail. He wrapped the cuffs around the top, circling them around one rail and securing them to each of my wrists. I now understood the purpose for my shoes remaining on.

Writhing my bottom against his strong thighs, he cupped my breasts and began rolling my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. I could feel myself growing wet again wanting nothing more than to feel him push into me. His gracious plenty was growing harder against my backside, while I wiggled myself at him practically begging him to take me. Instead he let go of one breast and slid two fingers through my wet, throbbing folds and up to my already aching nub.

"Oh please Eric, please!"

I was damn near screaming at him, rocking my body back and forth across his fingertips. My second release was tugging at me, dying to rocket through my body. I groaned when Eric pulled his fingers from me, replacing them with his shaft, thrusting himself into me to the hilt. His pace was slow, entering me completely and then pulling all the way out to the tip. Each time he drove back in, he hit my spot. I was shaking my head wildly with each of his thrusts. I could feel him growing thicker inside of me as he increased his pace.

"Eric! Oh Fuck. Oh FUUUUCK YES!"

I was pounding my body back against his, meeting each frantic thrust with a frenzy of my own. I was climbing up towards my peak again, desperately grasping for it while he blasted his way into me. He gripped my hips and I felt his hands tense against my skin, both of our orgasms ripping through our bodies sending surges back and forth through our bond.

I dropped forward and was all but hanging from the handrail before Eric scooped me up, releasing me from my bonds. He slumped into the corner pulling me into his lap. I snuggled into his chest, inhaling his smell and kissing him on his collarbone.

"That was...interesting. I don't think I would have ever thought that up on my own."

He was laughing and spinning the handcuffs around on his finger.

"That's only the beginning lover. It wasn't easy to get these made. I want to get some more use out of them. Let's go upstairs and see if you can reach the shower head."

With a glint in his eye he was streaking up the stairs again(literally) carrying me over his shoulder. I licked my lips as I glanced down at his world class butt. It really _was_ going to be a long night.


End file.
